


I Wouldn't Have Known

by anyrei



Series: TUMBLR SHORT FICS [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, post Episode s13e12 Various & Sundry Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei
Summary: Cas reunites with Sam and Dean after being in Asmodeus’ prison cell.





	I Wouldn't Have Known

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mugglerock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglerock/gifts).



> Because this won't happen in the next episode, so I wrote it. Thank you Frankie for beta-ing so quickly :D
> 
> Edit: Frankie just wrote a companion piece from Cas's POV for this. Read it here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552185>

_ For weeks.  _ For weeks he had no idea that Cas had been kidnapped and was held in a cell next to Lucifer. Anything could have happened. He could have died and Dean wouldn’t have known.

 

And now he was standing there. His trench coat bloody from the demons he had fought… Hell, with evidence of freaking Lucifer having attacked him again, and still determined to go right back into a fight with the next arch-asshole. Because  _ apparently _ the other dick archangel from the apocalypse universe had plans to come over for a not so friendly visit. And the cherry on top was Mom was still trapped, his brother had lost his optimism, and Cas...

 

“Cas, come with me for a moment.” Dean waved his friend to follow him as he left the library and his brother - who gave him a confused look, but luckily didn’t say anything - to go back into his room. He closed the door behind them before he stepped closer to Cas. 

 

He wasn’t saying anything, just breathing, the knowledge sinking in of what had happened and how lucky he was that Cas came back again. He was afraid of the day his luck would run out. 

 

He barely got by the last time when Cas died. He just got him back and he couldn’t lose him again. “Don’t say anything, alright?” he whispered roughly before he pulled Cas into a tight hug.

 

His heart was beating erratically and he wasn’t sure what was happening. He was breathing heavily as he pulled him tighter. Cas’s grip around him got tighter too and it made him feel better, like he was grounding him, keeping him stable. “I just got you back,” he murmured. “Don’t make me lose you again.”

 

Cas squeezed him closer and nodded against his shoulder. 

 

All Dean could think of was that he wouldn’t have known if something had happened to Cas. And it made his heart ache, unbearingly. When he pulled back he cleared his throat and chucked under Cas’s chin, causing his friend to scrunch up his nose.

 

Dean tried to sound tough as he said, “No solo flights from now on, capiche?”

 

Cas gave him a half smile. “Yes, I capiche.”


End file.
